The Villains Games
by TarrentBellatrixBurtonTodd
Summary: When the ressurection stone falls into the wrong hands, a collection of good people whose enemies are bent on revenge, are sent into the Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

Prologue

She turned the stone thrice in hand. All of a sudden, there was Lord Voldemort, standing before her, as if he had never died. She let out a squeal and fell to her knees.

'Bellatrix Lestrange! You are supposed to be dead!' his voice was of a high, cold tone, which would sting many others, but for Bellatrix, this was sweet music.

'My Lord, The Weasley woman thought she had killed me, but I had escaped! I have been hidden i-n the forest for nearly two years now! I have heard rumours of the Resurrection Stone, in the forest somewhere! And here it is! I finally found it! I knew you would return if I had it! Oh, my Lord! I did it!'

'Yes, Bellatrix, you did, but I am not fully human, or 'resurrected'. I can never come back for good. But I can bring those who oppose me down too!' he said, maliciously. He looked no different from when Bellatrix had seen him last. Pale, hairless, red eyes, and slits for nose. Trouble was, e no longer had a wand. How could he take the world back without a wand?

'My Lord?' whimpered Bellatrix, still kneeling on the floor, head lifted. You could tell she had been hiding in the forest for two years. Her eyes were more sunken than ever, hair wild and matted, clothes torn and hanging from her wasted, bon thin body. With the addition of blackened teeth, and yellowy skin, she could have been dead. Voldemort held up a hand, and she was silenced. He took in her appearance, and looked away, deep in thought. About ten minutes later, he turned to look back at Bellatrix, and he said, 'I have a plan. We have work to do.'


	2. Forest Outskirts

On the forest outskirts, Bellatrix Lestrange, and what was left of Lord Voldemort, stood. They stood by and watched the castle above for movement or signs of life. Bella wasn't sure of the time or date or what year it was. Her eyes were squinted, as the sight of sunlight blinded her. She hadn't stepped from the forest for nearly two years. Being the ghost like figure Voldemort was, this light didn't bother him. He hadn't explained his plan or even spoken on the way to the forest edge, he had just walked gently, almost gliding, but with such malice, such murder in his eyes, it was hard not to be afraid, even in death, when he could do nothing more than wave a finger at you. But this was what Bellatrix feared more. Was the fact that, now in death, he could hurt no one, and not be hurt, but not be with her properly. Her heart yearned for her master to love her with as much love and compassion she did for him. Her loyalty to the wrong kind was dangerous.  
It was at the forest edge when Voldemort spoke. He held up a long fingered hand for Bellatrix to stop and said, 'Do your homework, Bella. I want research of any notorious villain, known to strike fear and bring destruction. Go!'  
'But, my Lord, how do I begin? Where do I go?'  
'Just bring me research. Books anything! I want it soon!'  
'My Lord, may I ask what your plan is?'  
'Just go!'

With that, Bellatrix quietly snuck up to the school. She eventually realised there wasn't much point in sneaking, because it was the summer holidays, so there was no one around. Not even Hagrid.  
Bellatrix quietly opened the doors and entered the school. It was still in repair from the battle of Hogwarts, but it seemed to be regaining its former glory. She got to the library, and searched for books on modern muggle fantasies. Ergh, what muggles read nowadays! She skimmed the books of superheroes and super villains and ancient and new 'baddies', until she had come up with eight. Eight villains. Unknowing and ignorant to the malicious plan her Dark Lord was unveiling, she took the list back to Voldemort, with a collection of 'comics' and books.  
once returned to the place where Voldemort was, he informed him of what she learned. That the school was free from disturbance, and gave him the books and list. He looked down the list and smiled.

'Bella, this is good work. Now, I understand that most, if not all, of these villains are dead? Well, read down the list, and use the resurrection stone to bring them to me. Now!'

Bellatrix did as her master told her. One by one, the faces of those she had read of appeared before them. Stunning, malicious and deadly.


End file.
